You're Invading My Space"
by SNSeaborn
Summary: A sort of response to the 'Use a line from an 80's movie' challenge; posted on the Josh/Donna fanfic list by Cindy. Donna teaches Josh how to dance...


Disclaimer: Do these really do any good? We KNOW that we don't own them... only in our wildest dreams...  
  
Rating: PG (ish)  
  
Title: "You're Invading My Space"  
  
Summary: A sort of response to the 'Use a line from an 80's movie' challenge; posted on the Josh/Donna fanfic list by Cindy. Donna teaches Josh how to dance...  
  
Notes: Thanks to Christina for her read through tonight... I appreciate it - and Mary - where the heck are ya? :)  
  
Feedback: Feel free to invade my mailbox space...  
  
****  
  
"Donna!"  
  
"Yes, Josh."  
  
"Well, come here so I don't have to yell at you."  
  
I reluctantly enter his office, and discover that he is looking at me weird.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You know. With that thing you're doing with your face. It's all scrunched up."  
  
"I'm not scrunching up my face, Donna."  
  
"Yes, you are. What do you want?"  
  
"Well, I need to ask you a question, and you by no means have to agree to this…"  
  
"Fine."  
  
I start to walk back towards my desk.  
  
"Donna, come back here."  
  
I turn and re-enter his office.  
  
"Well you said that I didn't have to say yes, so I decided to have you not waste your breath asking me, seeing as I know I'll already say no."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Donnatella."  
  
I tilt my head to the side and give him my understanding face.  
  
"Ok. Go ahead."  
  
"No, forget it."  
  
"Seriously, what were you going to ask me?"  
  
"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."  
  
I hate this.  
  
"Joshua Lyman! What were you going to ask me?"  
  
He gets all quiet and puts his head down and mumbles something.  
  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you. If it's something personal, I don't really know if I should be hearing it, you know."  
  
He looks up at me with pleading eyes. I decide to shut the door. I speak quietly to him.  
  
"Ok. What is it?"  
  
"Well, it's like this. I have to go to the thing tomorrow night, and I need some help."  
  
"I told you already that I can't stay late tonight."  
  
"Oh damn it. That's right. I guess the President of the United States asking me to attend this thing, and his Deputy Chief of Staff asking his assistant for help preparing for that very thing isn't reason enough for you."  
  
He smirks at me, and I sigh.  
  
"Alright, Mr. Sarcasm. What do you need?"  
  
"Well, I need some help."  
  
"Yeah, but that kind of help I can't offer you."  
  
"Seriously, Donna. I need some help, and I'm seriously asking you for it. Can you help me or not?"  
  
He looks lost. Time to turn on the charm.  
  
"What am I going to get in return? Tickets to Hawaii?"  
  
"Funny girl."  
  
I smile. I love it when we talk like this.  
  
"Ok. What do you need my help with?"  
  
"I need you to teach me…"  
  
"YOU need ME to teach you something? I'm shocked, Josh. I thought you knew everything."  
  
"Donna…"  
  
"Ok. What is it that you need?"  
  
"I need you to teach me how to dance."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I need you to teach me how to dance."  
  
"But Josh, you already know how to dance. You did a fantastic waltz with C.J. at the State Dinner, and well, we did a pretty impressive Tango if I do say so myself."  
  
He shows off his wonderful dimples as I try and hide my sigh.  
  
"Yeah. That was kinda fun. But I need your help. Will you help me?"  
  
"What's this thing for anyway?"  
  
"The Young Democrats of America Reception Dinner. You knew that was going on tomorrow, didn't you?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I think I remember you mentioning something about that."  
  
Actually, he has mentioned it about a million times, and each time he has expressed his disdain at having to actually attend this event.  
  
"Isn't that with an 80's theme?"  
  
"Yes, it is. So, can you help me?"  
  
"You mean, you want me to teach you how to dance? As in; how to bump and grind?"  
  
He lifts his eyebrows in my direction.  
  
"I don't think I need any help in that department, Donna."  
  
"You make me ill. Seriously, I think that would be fun. I don't have any major plans tonight; come over after work. I'll teach you a few moves that will be sure to impress your fan club."  
  
I cap that speech off with a wink; just to let him know that I really am willing to help.  
  
"Thanks, Donna. About 9:00?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Say, what was so urgent that you couldn't work late tonight, if you're now willing to help me do this stuff?"  
  
"Well, I needed to do laundry, clean the bathroom, you know, all the mundane things that I never really get a chance to do when you keep me here until all hours of the night."  
  
He puts his head down; looking into a file folder. All the while, he is looking at me out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Well, maybe this isn't a good idea then. Don't worry about it, Donna. I'll just do the hustle or something like that."  
  
I groan.  
  
"I'll see you at 9:00. You bring the pizza."  
  
He looks up at me.  
  
"You expect me to feed you?"  
  
"I have to get something in return for my time, Josh. I happen to think that pizza is a very fair trade for me securing your god-like status among the female Young Democrats of America."  
  
He smiles.  
  
"Go back to work."  
  
"Kay."  
  
I head to the door of his office, and he calls me back just as I open the door.  
  
"Donna."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He smiles at me, and I think my knees go a little weak.  
  
"Thanks. I really mean that."  
  
Sincere Josh is here. I smile right back at him.  
  
"You're very welcome, Joshua. Now go run the country, ok?"  
  
****  
  
"Hey, Donna. It's me. Open up!"  
  
"Kay. Gimme a minute. I'm just moving the couch."  
  
"By yourself? Donnatella. How many times do I have to tell you to…"  
  
I open the door as he finishes that statement.  
  
"Hey. Come on in."  
  
"I didn't realize that you were that strong, Donna. I mean, that's a big couch."  
  
"Yeah. Looks are deceiving, Josh. It's not that heavy. Besides; I have to lug around your ego all day, so you might as well call me Donnatella Hercules Moss."  
  
"Funny. You want pizza or not?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm starving."  
  
"Me too."  
  
I open the box and look inside.  
  
"Josh!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's nothing but greasy meat and three thousand time the normal amount of cheese on this pizza! How do you ever expect me to eat this!"  
  
"You didn't say what you wanted to eat on the pizza, so I got my usual. Pepperoni, bacon, hot sausage, ground beef and triple cheese."  
  
I look at him with a sad look on my face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Josh. What am I going to eat? I was planning on going grocery shopping tonight before I got home. Instead, I had to run back here, tidy up a bit, organize some music that we could practice to, and move all the furniture. You actually had the nerve to show up here with your typical manly man pizza and you actually expect me to eat that monstrosity?"  
  
I try and bring the tears; but I think he sees right through me. I really did have every intention of eating that mess, but you know. I have to make him feel guilty.  
  
"Donna, I left my backpack outside the door. Would you get it for me?"  
  
"What do you think I am, Josh!"  
  
"Well, you're my assistant."  
  
"Yeah, but here I'm in MY house, in MY living room, and you should be MY assistant. I don't have to cater to your every whim when you are sitting in MY living room and asking ME for help so some pre-pubescent teenage girls can drool all over you tomorrow."  
  
"Donna, can you just go get it for me?"  
  
I give an exasperated sigh, and walk to my front door, with very heavy footsteps; maybe that'll tell him how mad I am at him. I open the door and turn to the left. No backpack. I turn to the right, and see his backpack; sitting on top of a pizza box.  
  
"Josh, you rock."  
  
"Yeah. I do, don't I?"  
  
"See what I mean about your ego? Don't eat too much, because with the moves I'm gonna have to teach you, there's a lot of moving around, and you might throw up. You puking with alcohol in your system I can handle; I'm used to that. But with that nasty pizza in there? I don't think so."  
  
I sit on the couch beside him, and we eat a couple of pieces of pizza. As he goes to change into his sweats, I put the lid down on the boxes, and take them into the kitchen, grabbing my two bottles of water in the process.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"I think so. Teach me, oh master."  
  
"Ok. The first thing I'm gonna teach you is that you have to get the attitude going on."  
  
He looks at me funny.  
  
"Donna, don't you think I already have that?"  
  
"I meant a good attitude, Josh. Not your `I kicked Republican Ass on TV' attitude. Now, you have to get yourself into the frame of mind that you… wait a second. Something's missing."  
  
I walk over to my stereo and turn on the CD player. The sounds of Culture Club come booming over my stereo.  
  
"Ok. You need to come close to me, Josh."  
  
"How close? I'm right here."  
  
"I mean, you need to be right in front of me."  
  
He walks over to me, cautiously.  
  
"God, Josh. You're not invading my space. You need to be right in front of me, so we're nose to nose almost."  
  
He gets into position.  
  
"Good. Now, what I'm gonna do is move your hands up so they're right in front of mine. Excellent. What we're gonna do next is a simple little exercise. It's the mirror thing."  
  
"Donna, this isn't teaching me to dance, you know. The thing is coming."  
  
"Yes, I know, Joshua. But in order to learn the major moves, you need to learn to be patient. This is important; now shut up and do what I tell you."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
"You need to look directly into my eyes, and without looking at any part of my body, you need to follow what my body is doing."  
  
He gulps.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this, Donna."  
  
"You are Joshua Lyman. You can do anything you set your mind to."  
  
"Thanks, Donna."  
  
"I'm only repeating what you tell me on a daily basis, so now your words are coming back to haunt you. Shut up and look at me."  
  
He smiles at me, and I smile back. We go through the basics of the mirror exercise, and he actually does quite well. The song changes from "Karma Chameleon" to "Do You Really Want To Hurt Me?". I know he's really holding back a comment, so I allow him to speak.  
  
"Go ahead, Josh. I know it's killing you."  
  
"Are you really trying to hurt me, Donna?"  
  
"I think that's enough of this. You're starting to bug me."  
  
"I'm sorry, I just…"  
  
"I meant of that particular thing, Josh. I'm not finished with you; not by a long shot."  
  
He lifts his eyebrows in my direction, and I just smile back.  
  
"You're disgusting."  
  
"And you love it, don't you, Donna."  
  
"Ok. I need to teach you how to do a few basic steps. Stand beside me."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"You need to stand with your toes pointing forward; just as you would normally stand. Exactly. Now, you need to bend your knees a little and start to sway your hips."  
  
"I can't do that, Donna. I'm the Deputy Chief of Staff!"  
  
"And that really matters to me because…"  
  
"Donna…"  
  
"You asked me to teach you, and I'm teaching you. Do it!"  
  
He does, and he starts to blush. Hehehe. I am so bad.  
  
"Ok. Now you want to put your arms out like this…"  
  
****  
  
"Then step back and tap your foot on the ground. Perfect! You did great!"  
  
"Well, Fred Astaire ain't got nothin' on me."  
  
"I always preferred Gene Kelly."  
  
"Well. Him too."  
  
"Ok. What about slow songs? Are you comfortable dancing to those ones?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. The waltz is pretty slow."  
  
"Josh, you will not be waltzing tomorrow night. I guarantee that."  
  
"Well it's not like I'm gonna be dancing with anyone there, Donna."  
  
"You might dance with C.J."  
  
"She can't be there."  
  
"That's right. I totally forgot that she's doing the thing on Capitol Beat."  
  
"Yeah, and she's really excited about it. The President told her that she could choose which one she wanted to go to, knowing full well which one she would pick. He's glad for her."  
  
"Me too. Well, what if the First Lady asks you to dance? You'll want to dance with…"  
  
"I would not slow dance with the First Lady, Donna. I'd only waltz with her. Besides; no one there will ask to dance with me."  
  
"Josh, I hate it when you have your self-induced pity parties. It really drives me nuts."  
  
"I never really went to dances when I was at Harvard; I mostly stayed up and studied."  
  
"Hence, the 760 verbal."  
  
"Exactly. Not to mention the kick ass job."  
  
"Yeah. I hear ya."  
  
I wait for a minute, Tears for Fears playing in the background. Suddenly a thought comes into my head.  
  
"Wait right here."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Is it formal?"  
  
"Is what formal?"  
  
"The thing. Is it formal?"  
  
"Semi."  
  
"Ok."  
  
I go into my bedroom and root through the closets, looking for one very specific thing. I find it, and bring it out to Josh.  
  
"I may be a little presumptuous here, but can I come?"  
  
"Can you come where?"  
  
I roll my eyes at him.  
  
"Josh…"  
  
"Oh! To the thing tomorrow. Yeah, I guess. If you want to."  
  
"Good. Now you have a dance partner. I'll teach you tomorrow night how to dance. We already have the basic moves down pat, so tomorrow I'll teach you the slow dancing stuff."  
  
He looks a little hesitant.  
  
"But Donna, the thing IS tomorrow."  
  
"Josh, it's like riding a bike; absolutely easy. Once you do it, you'll never forget how. Or for you, it's like laying the smackdown on someone in congress that you absolutely hate. It's that kind of feeling; it's a rush."  
  
He smiles.  
  
"I like doing that. I can't believe that I'm about to say this to you, Donna. But I trust you. If you tell me I'll be ok, I believe you."  
  
I smile.  
  
"That means a lot, Josh. Thank you. What time is it?"  
  
"It's about 1:30."  
  
"Oh dear god. Josh, you have to go home. You and I have to have a shower, and get everything ready for tomorrow."  
  
He looks at me with the sly smile.  
  
"Couldn't we save water and, you know…"  
  
"Dream on, water boy."  
  
He laughs and walks towards the door.  
  
"Thanks for the help, Donna. I really appreciate it."  
  
****  
  
"Donna, what time is it?"  
  
I glance at my watch and yell back at him.  
  
"It's 5:47."  
  
"Donna, are you gonna come in or not?"  
  
"What do you need? The file for 493 is still on your desk, you know."  
  
"That's not what I… Donna!"  
  
I get up from my desk and walk into his office with a smile on my face.  
  
"I know what you need, and I couldn't really yell across the bullpen that I'm gonna teach you how to dance in the middle of your office, now could I?"  
  
He grins at me.  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right."  
  
We look at each other for a moment.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Are you gonna teach me or not?"  
  
"You really don't know how to slow dance, Josh?"  
  
"I wouldn't ask you for help if I did, Donna."  
  
"Touche."  
  
I close the door to his office, and turn on the radio. It just so happens that there's nice music playing on the station right now, which is a good thing.  
  
"Okay. First thing's first. You need to stand up."  
  
He does, and comes into the middle of the room, standing directly in front of me.  
  
"Okay, what you need to do is to not be so nervous, Josh. It's not rocket science."  
  
He sighs, and gives me a little smile.  
  
"Okay. So what do I do?"  
  
"Well, you have to stand directly in front of me. Then you put your arm around my waist."  
  
He goes to put his arm around my waist, and his arm is really stiff and tense.  
  
"Josh, loosen up. Dancing is supposed to be fun, not a chore."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He does.  
  
"Good. Now, listen to the music."  
  
He opens his eyes and looks at me with a weird expression.  
  
"Donna, aren't we supposed to move when we dance?"  
  
"Josh!"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
"You need to feel the music, then the music moves you. Give me your hand."  
  
He does.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
I put his hand directly over my heart; just like Patrick Swazye did in Dirty Dancing. God, I love that movie. He gulps as he realizes where I have put his hand.  
  
"Josh, you need to feel the music. It needs to be almost like a part of you. This is one of those times where invading the other person's space is a necessity."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"With the tips of your fingers, see if you can feel my heartbeat."  
  
He stops for a second, then he nods his head.  
  
"Okay. It's beating kinda fast."  
  
"Never mind the speed, just feel the rhythm. Tap your fingers in the same rhythm."  
  
He does. Tap tap. Tap tap. Tap tap. I speak very quietly to him, so as not to break his frame of mind, or lose his concentration.  
  
"Now move your feet in time with that same rhythm."  
  
He does; and he does it very well. I move his hand away from my heart, and place it around my waist again, and I rest my head on his shoulder. He rests his head on mine, and we actually dance in the middle of the office for a few solid minutes when…  
  
"Josh, I need to go over a few things before I head over to the affiliate station. Oops. Sorry."  
  
We break our dance, and look at each other very cautiously.  
  
"I'd better go get ready for…"  
  
"Yeah. I'll meet you there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Break a leg tonight, C.J."  
  
"Thanks Donna. You too."  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you there, Josh."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
  
He smiles at me as I leave the office.  
  
****  
  
C.J. looks at me with a weird smile.  
  
"What's going on, Josh?"  
  
"Donna was teaching me how to dance."  
  
"Yeah. Right."  
  
"Seriously. She was teaching me how to dance."  
  
"To the song `If You Don't Know Me By Now?' Come on, Josh. What's going on?"  
  
I know I try desperately to hide my smile, and I don't think I really do all that well.  
  
"I don't know, C.J. I really don't."  
  
"Well, whatever happens, don't blow it. She's too valuable around here, and there's enough tension between you two already. I don't know if I could take any more."  
  
"Tension? What tension?"  
  
She laughs her trademark `you're an idiot' laugh.  
  
"Oh come on, Josh. You and Donna are crazy about each other. For all your self-proclaimed brilliance, you are really dumb."  
  
"Yeah. So I guess you don't need my advice for the thing tonight then, seeing as I'm so stupid."  
  
"Yeah. What I need to ask you about is…"  
  
****  
  
"Good Evening, Josh."  
  
"Good Evening, Ma'am."  
  
"It was an excellent sequence of speeches, don't you think?"  
  
"I agree. I think the best one, of the young people, was the guy from Delaware. His speech was very stirring; makes me have renewed faith in the younger generation."  
  
The First Lady smiles at me as she speaks.  
  
"I agree. Maybe there's hope for our daughters after all."  
  
"Well, with the parents they have, I think that they have a good chance of turning out all right."  
  
"Thank you very much. I haven't seen much of Donna, where is she?"  
  
I strain my neck to see if I can spot her in the room.  
  
"I really don't know, Ma'am. She's supposed to be my dance partner this evening."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
She has a smile on her face.  
  
"With your permission, I think that's my que to offer to get you a drink."  
  
She smiles, as I think she can sense my nervousness.  
  
"I'm just fine, Josh. But feel free to get one for yourself and your, ahem, date."  
  
She caps that sentence with a wink, and heads off in the direction of the President. I suddenly feel a tap on my shoulder, and I turn around in a very quick motion.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey. The First Lady was wondering where you were."  
  
"Just the First Lady?"  
  
"Well… I… Um… Yeah. Where'd you go?"  
  
"I had a few things to do."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, one of the girls here tonight is the editor of her school's paper, and she asked if she could have a few minutes."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"I told her to call in the morning and I would let her know when you had some time for an interview."  
  
"Donna!"  
  
"Josh!"  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Which is less painful? Getting me tickets to Hawaii or doing a ten minute one-on-one with a student from UW?"  
  
"I really have to choose one?"  
  
She smiles. She knows she has me on that one.  
  
"Yes. Yes, you do. Hawaii or reporter?"  
  
"When is she calling?"  
  
She swats me on the arm.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Josh. You're a real ladies' man."  
  
I smirk.  
  
"So I've been told."  
  
****  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. The President of the United States."  
  
The President steps up to the microphone, amid the applause of those that are gathered in the Ballroom.  
  
"Thank you very much. I'd like to officially welcome you to the White House. You, those that are gathered in this room tonight are the very future of America. When our time in office is complete, and we have accomplished what we need to, it will be your turn to shape this great land. Your goals, your visions, your dreams are what this country was made for. The future of this great country rests in you, the young people of America. Our fate, as a nation rests in your very capable and enthusiastic hands. I've said it before; learn all you can; drain your teachers of the information they have in them. Education is the key to making this land even better, and I have every confidence in each and every one of you. Look around you."  
  
Everyone does as he continues to speak.  
  
"Look at the person standing beside you; across from you; in front of or behind you. One day, the person you are now looking at may very well be the President of the United States. I know that he, or she…"  
  
A cheer goes up from the women in the group, and that enlists a smile from the President.  
  
"I know that he or she will have as much love for this country as do I, and that they will do everything in their power to make every resource available to the next generation of young people in America."  
  
A cheer goes up from the crowd, and dies down after a moment.  
  
"I thought that I would end this speech on a little more of a relaxed note. So at this time, I'd like to officially announce that the dance floor is open."  
  
Everyone lets out a collective cheer and the President and First Lady take the dance floor. Everyone takes the floor and dances along side the President and First Lady. Josh is standing beside me, not really looking all that interested in dancing. I lean over to him.  
  
"Josh."  
  
He looks at me.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Joshua…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you going to dance?"  
  
"I can't dance, Donna."  
  
I look at him with a very frustrated look on my face.  
  
"Joshua, I taught you how to dance yesterday. For the love of God, don't tell me you forgot how."  
  
He smiles, and takes my hand in his.  
  
"Donnatella, would you like to dance with me?"  
  
I lower my head and smile.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
We head out on the dance floor, and have the time of our lives; dancing up a storm right along side the President and First Lady.  
  
"You have some excellent moves, Josh."  
  
He looks a little shocked at the comment.  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
He looks at me and smiles.  
  
"I had an excellent teacher."  
  
I smile and look at him.  
  
"It's a little warm in here. I'm going to get a drink. Would you like one?"  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
We walk towards the bar – where there are no alcoholic beverages, seeing as the majority of the guests are under- age.  
  
"I'll have a Diet Coke and Ginger-Ale with ice, please."  
  
The bartender hands us our drinks, and we both thank him and begin wandering aimlessly around the ballroom.  
  
"Josh, we really should be out there dancing. You've got some great moves that you should show off."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm an old guy, Donna."  
  
"You're not THAT old, Josh."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
We hear the music's tempo change from Madonna's "Get Into The Groove" to Eric Carmen's "Hungry Eyes" and there is a moment of tension as we drink from our glasses, look at each other briefly, then look down at the floor.  
  
"Wanna go outside for a bit?"  
  
"Josh, it's gotta be 30 degrees outside."  
  
"Yeah, just for a minute. Just to cool off."  
  
"I guess so. Just for a minute though."  
  
We walk together towards the doors which lead to the balcony. Fortunately there is no snow; yet, and I won't get my shoes wrecked with slushy melting snow. Josh takes my glass of soda and places it on a little table.  
  
"Donna."  
  
"Yes, Josh."  
  
"I remember this song. What movie was it in?"  
  
"Dirty Dancing."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"It's in the movie `Dirty Dancing'."  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I walk towards the railing on the balcony, and place my hands on the ledge.  
  
"You know, for how cold it actually is outside right now, it's not uncomfortable out here."  
  
"Donna, you know that you just…"  
  
I look at him with an exasperated look.  
  
"Yes, Josh. I am aware that I just used a double negative."  
  
"Donna, it seems kinda silly to waste this song. Would you… you know… you don't have to or anything… but I figured, seeing as we're here…"  
  
I look up at him and smile.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
I walk over to him and gently place my arms around him, as he does to me. I rest my head on his shoulder, and we just seem to fit together perfectly. It's as though this is meant to be.  
  
"Donna."  
  
"Yes, Josh."  
  
"I'm sorry that C.J. burst into my office this afternoon."  
  
"Which time?"  
  
He laughs.  
  
"When you were, you know…"  
  
"Oh, yeah. S' okay. I understand."  
  
"I just mean, we always seem to get interrupted."  
  
My feet stop moving, and he can sense that I'm thinking. I look up at him and he's looking at me with his pensive look.  
  
"What do you mean, Josh?"  
  
"Donna…"  
  
"Josh, if you are going to say what I think you are going to say, I have to remind you where we are right now."  
  
"Are you saying that you don't want to find out what would have happened if she hadn't burst into my office?"  
  
I put my head down, attempting to hide the blush on my cheeks.  
  
"No, I'm not saying that. I'm just… I mean…"  
  
He lifts my chin up so we can look at each other.  
  
"Donnatella…"  
  
"Josh, you're invading my space."  
  
"I know. Don't care."  
  
****  
  
"Hey Abbey!"  
  
"Yes, Jed. What is it?"  
  
"Come here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look outside, what do you see?"  
  
"I see Josh and Donna. They do this at all the State and Party Functions. They're probably talking to each other about 493, Jed."  
  
"Oh really? Take a look at that!"  
  
She looks, and a smile comes across her face.  
  
"Well, it's about time!"  
  
"It doesn't look to me like they're discussing 493; except if they're speaking in French."  
  
"Josiah Bartlet!"  
  
"Well, what do you want from me, Abbey? It's true!"  
  
"Leave them alone, and let this develop as it should."  
  
****  
  
I close my eyes, not fully wanting to believe what is about to happen; be it in reality or in my wonderful dream. I feel Josh's nose brush against mine, and instantly I know that this is NOT a dream. As though we've done this millions of times before, our heads instinctively tilt to the side and he places his lips gently on mine. As soon as we do, my hands find their way behind his head, bringing him closer to me; and he does the same to me. After a moment, we need to break our kiss to breathe; yes, kissing Josh is a good thing but to do that, I need to breathe. I rest my forehead on his shoulder and sigh. He kisses the top of my head, running his hands along my back to keep me warm. I lift my eyes from his shoulder and look at the direction of the door we stepped onto the balcony from.  
  
****  
  
I look at the window, and a very large grin crosses my face.  
  
"By the way, Abbey, you owe me $300.00."  
  
"What ever for?"  
  
"For that matter, so do Leo, C.J., Toby, and Sam."  
  
"Jed, what are you talking about?"  
  
I point to the window as I speak.  
  
"See those two out there?"  
  
She looks frustrated.  
  
"Yes, it's Josh and Donna, and they're, you know, relating to each other."  
  
"Yeah. What month is it, Abigail?"  
  
"January."  
  
"Yeah. Who had January, Abbey?"  
  
She pauses for a moment, then rolls her eyes in my direction and smiles at me.  
  
"Congratulations, Jed. Now come on; leave them alone."  
  
I look out the window one last time and smile a very large grin in their direction. My son.  
  
****  
  
"Josh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"One question."  
  
"This won't be weird, Donna. That's the least I can promise you."  
  
I smile at him.  
  
"I know that, Josh; that's not the question I was going to ask."  
  
"Well, what's your question?"  
  
"I just looked up and saw the President and First Lady looking at us. She was smiling, but he had a huge grin on his face. Have you any idea why?"  
  
He smiles and pulls me close, holding on to me; and from the strength of his grip, I don't think he's ever going to let me go. He won't have to; I'm not going anywhere.  
  
"Let's go in, Donna. I think we need to speak to the President."  
  
"Are we in trouble?"  
  
He laughs.  
  
"Of course not. I had a talk with C.J. today, and she said that everyone has suspected that we were a couple for a very long time now. She even told me that there was a pot going and she said that everyone placed bets on what month we would get together."  
  
"You've got be kidding."  
  
"I'm serious. The pot was about $1500.00."  
  
"People were placing bets on our lives? That's brutal."  
  
"Not at all, Donna. They just wanted to have something to entertain themselves while I was being too stupid to see what was in front of me all along."  
  
"I see."  
  
I get the shy look on my face, and he sighs; wondering what I am thinking. I look up at him, and take his hand in mine.  
  
"My guess is that the President had January."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Which might explain the Cheshire cat grin on his face."  
  
"True."  
  
"I think we should go in and congratulate him on his win, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
  
We walk towards the balcony door, and we are greeted warmly by the President and First Lady.  
  
"Am I to believe that congratulations are in order?"  
  
"Yes, but for you too, Sir. Are Donna and I to believe that you had January?"  
  
He smiles, and lets out a hearty laugh.  
  
"Yeah. I did have January."  
  
****  
  
Fin. 


End file.
